


Brave New World

by Dascha



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everybody survives BOFA, Happy Ending (more or less), M/M, Mpreg, Romance, in which Balin is an understanding dwarf and Dori is not amused about his brother-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dascha/pseuds/Dascha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After some time of hesitating and discussing other options, Kili and Ori finally asked for a meeting with both their families, having no other choice but to tell them about the new addition. </p><p>The reactions were as expected."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New World

It had happened quite unexpectedly - or rather unintentionally. Considering the fact that they had been seeking each other’s company very often of late, it was only a matter of time when the stone would be set into the earth.

After the battle had been won and Erebor reclaimed, the royal family announced the betrothal of their youngest member and the scribe who joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield to record the quest. Although it had not been a secret that Kili and Ori were very fond of each other, only few people had known about their relationship back in Ered Luin. They might have lived in exile where norms and rules did not count as much as they did in their homeland once, but nevertheless it still was unacceptable to be intimately involved before entering into the bonds of wedlock. When the healer said that the prince’s life teetered on a knife’s edge, the young dwarf began to weep horribly in front of his kin, elves and men, holding his beloved’s hand and thus revealed their relationship. Hence, their families hurried to betroth them in order to suppress any negative comments that could arise on the Line of Durin.

Unfortunately, the matter had not been settled with that.

Kili and Ori, who had never experienced the horror of war or the fear of losing someone dear to them before, suffered from the aftermath that hunted them in their dreams when they were most vulnerable. They would search for the other afterwards to assure themselves that the horrible visions were nothing more than bad dreams. Consequently, the outcome of their numerous couplings was a new life growing inside of the ginger’s body; for he was a Bearer who could accept the semen of another dwarf since their race were neither blessed with many dwarf dams nor marriage-minded people.

After some time of hesitating and discussing other options, Kili and Ori finally asked for a meeting with both their families, having no other choice but to tell them about the new addition.

The reactions were as expected.

Thorin and Dis closed their eyes and rubbed the bridge of their nose as if to prevent an upcoming headache. Kili had managed a lot of mischief in his past. This time, though, he surpassed everything he had ever done before. It seemed that the punishments Thorin and Dis had put upon him had not been enough to teach him a lesson about responsibility.

Fili, who had been let in on the secret, said nothing, trying to look as innocent as possible to give nobody the idea that he might have been involved in this matter. He was not fond to get in trouble, too.

Dori exploded when his youngest brother confessed that he had become pregnant. He jumped from his chair, screaming and gesturing wildly while apologising to the King and Princess for his outburst at the same time. O, how he wished to break the dark haired prince’s bones for disgracing his little Ori. It was, without doubt, his idea to do this sinful deed for he was known to be a mischief maker; and sweet little Ori, who had fallen head over heels for him, was certainly not able to decline the offer.

Nori, on the other hand, was proud of his little brother. The thief had always detested rules, traditions, conventions and everything that fell in this category. All these things put invisible restraints on a dwarf’s body making him nearly impossible to move properly and thus, preventing him from living a free life. Dori wore his chains with pride and since he had taken care of Ori, the redhead feared that the boy would grow up as fussy and old-fashioned as him. Fortunately, it was not the case; his little brother had had the guts to defy conventions like Nori (though the latter managed to avoid becoming with child).

The last dwarf attending the meeting watched the others silently. Nostalgia gleamed in his eyes and a smile spread over his mouth. History seemed to repeat itself, Balin thought, his mind wandering to the time when Prince Frerin and his One had stood in front of Thrain for the same reason as Kili and Ori did now. It was astonishing how much the dark haired prince resembled his deceased uncle although he could never meet him. Probably, if the Battle of Moria and Smaug’s attack had never happened, they would be close as brothers… And probably causing more mischief together than on their own.

The old dwarf chuckled at that thought. He cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. When every pair of eyes turned to him, he said:

“Well, there is nothing that can be done now. It has happened and we have to act quickly as we had done it before.” He glanced meaningfully to Thorin and Dis. They looked down as the memory of their deceased brother crossed their mind but did not dare to lose their composure in front of the others. “The reconstructions are almost finished. I believe we can set the date of Kili’s and Ori’s wedding on the last working day.” continued Balin. “This will be a good omen for all the generations that will grow up in Erebor. As for a reason, we will say that the young prince and the scribe had known that they are each other’s One since childhood and waited until Ori attained full age. Which, according to my knowledge, is not quite untrue.” said Balin smiling at the two young dwarves who smiled shyly in return.

As he explained the plan to keep the pregnancy secret, the families relaxed visibly in their seats. Despite being still angry, they nodded in agreement and began immediately to take precautions. Thorin and Balin discussed which dwarves could be spared from their works to begin with the preparations. Dis and Dori discussed which meal should be cooked, which materials for the clothes should be used and so on and so forth. Nori was ordered to investigate whether rumours of the pregnancy had started to spread and silence them if necessary. Fili just smirked at the soon-to-be-married-couple and held his thumps up to signal that everything went better than they expected.

Kili and Ori let out a breath of relief. Their fear of getting punished in the cruellest way was ungrounded, although, regarding Dori’s murderous glint in his eyes, it seemed that the matter for him was not over yet. It was not like they had planned to conceive a child: They just got a glimpse of reality how adventures and battles really passed on. Both just wanted some time to let everything they had experienced sink in and adjust to their new life in Erebor which was nothing like in Ered Luin. Their intimate meetings mostly helped them to deal with aftermath of the battle. They wanted to feel that the other were really alive after waking up countless times from nightmares. Unfortunately, they neglected the precautions which, eventually, led to this very situation.

Ori looked at his belly. The babe was not showing yet, but soon it would do and the thought of becoming a parent frightened the young dwarf very much.

“I’m frightened, too… ”

The ginger looked up to see Kili casting an uncertain glance to his belly. It was strange to hear him utter those words for Ori thought him braver than him. In the end, the quest had changed the dark haired prince as much as the little scribe. Ori curled his fingers around Kili’s which the latter gently reciprocated. They had not the faintest idea what to expect from the pregnancy nor what it meant to raise a child. But they had each other (as well as their families) and together the two young dwarves hoped to pull through this new adventure.


End file.
